The Warbler
by alexa-etta
Summary: The Warbler – your one and only source for the latest on Manhattan's elite. What are your favorite songbirds getting up to off stage? Only I know the full story, but I might just share it with you if you help me. Until then, xo, xo - The Warbler


_Title: _The Warbler (Preview)

_Rating: _PG-13 (for now)

_Pairings:_ Kurt/Blaine endgame, Finn/Rachel, Kurt/Mike, Quinn/Mike

_Spoilers:_ None; Gossip-Girl-Inspired AU

_Warnings:_ None so far

_Word Count: _1,140

_Summary:_ The Warbler – your one and only source for the latest on Manhattan's elite. What are your favorite songbirds getting up to off stage? Only I know the full story, but I might just share it with you if you help me. Until then, you know you love me, xo, xo - The Warbler

_Author's Notes:_ I just spent my winter break from school watching all 4 and a half seasons of Gossip Girl. Not the most productive use of time but the whole time I was watching it I couldn't help but imagine Kurt as Blair so this little brainstorm was born. I plan on writing more soon but wanted to post this little preview while I work on the rest, and maybe get some feedback to help kick my writer's block.

_The secret of being a bore … is to tell everything. Voltaire._

**Hey upper east siders!**

**The Warbler here, and do I have the biggest news ever. One of my faithful followers, RIBincharge has sent this tip in. Spotted at Grand Central Station, bags in hand – one Miss Quinn Fabray back from her yearlong vacay to the Connecticut countryside. Was it only a year ago that our It Girl made off for 'boarding school'? Real question is, what made Q flee the city in the first place? And what's brought her back?**

**Now, I wonder if Kurt Hummel knows his BFF is back in town. Though, last we heard K's BF Mike Chang had a bit of a thing for Q, so maybe the leave of absence isn't so mysterious after all.**

**Spotted: BB and Little R back from a weekend across the Hudson visiting Momma Shelb. Rumor has it that BB and K were seen together at the Met last week, while Little R and K's brother Finn were caught sharing a microphone and a pizza on the other side of the bridge. Are BB and R making a break for the UES? Only time will tell and I know you all be watching for me. Until the next time one of our songbirds tries to fly –**

**You know you love me, xo xo**

**The Warbler **

"Daddies!" Rachel Anderson-Berry yelled across the lobby of Grand Central Station, running into the arms of her fathers.

Her older brother Blaine strolled up at a more regular pace behind her, his shoulders feeling like they were about to fall off due to the weight of his sister's bags. His dad, Daniel, came up to relieve some of the pressure while his papa, Robert, smile and nodded along as Rachel spoke a 100 miles an hour, detailing their weekend.

Daniel Anderson smiled at his son, happy to see his children after what had felt like a never-ending weekend. At 44, Daniel just barely showed his age, the grey hair at his temples the only hint that this man was not in his twenties. He was tall with dark curly hair, an olive complexion and cheekbones that could cut glass. His clothing, leather jacket, t-shirt, jeans and motorcycle boots, at first glance appeared to be beat up and worn, but those with a sharp eye could tell that each item was high end, carefully cared for, and picked to portray Daniel as the aging-rock-star-turned-talent-scout that he is. However, his pride and joy were his children and though he loved his kids equally, Blaine had always had a soft spot in his heart since the first time he picked up a guitar at three.

"So how was it kid," Daniel asked, while taking his daughter's bags and hugging his son at the same time, "Shelb and Rach keep you busy?"

Blaine groaned as he stretched as much as he could while having a NYSPA duffle and a Gibson SG Standard slung over each shoulder, "If I hear the _Wicked_ soundtrack one more time I will not be held responsible for what happens to Rachel's playbill collection."

"I'm sure there's a bunker or a penthouse somewhere in the Upper East Side you can hide," Daniel winked and hip-checked his son before heading back towards his daughter and husband.

Rolling his eyes while hiding a blush, Blaine followed his family out of Grand Central Station. A weekend with two Broadway obsessed divas had taken its toll on him. It was only through the sheer power of his phone's roaming capabilities that he had made it through the weekend. His phone vibrated twice in his jacket pocket.

(1:43 PM) Kurt: 911 Fashion Emergency – Purple or blue Brioni Paisley tie?

Smiling to himself, Blaine started to type in his response when a flash of blonde hair caught his eye from the balcony above. Could it be? No, there was just no way. It couldn't be. The girl turned, scanning the crowd below her until she finally locked eyes with Blaine. It was true, Quinn Fabray had returned to Manhattan. Blaine cleared his text and went to the call button instead as he ran out of the station.

"Hel-"

"It's me. Have you checked The Warbler recently?"

**Hey upper east siders! You're favorite Warbler here,**

**With Q's unexpected return I've been reminded that some of my faithful helpers might not remember who Quinn Fabray is, though I don't know anyone who's forgotten the meat dress fiasco of Spring 2010. **

**I usually wouldn't pay mind to such a ridiculous request but what can I say, I've been caught in a moment of kindness. Or in a hangover from last night's drinks at Blue Sky. Either way, in celebration of Q's reappearing act, I will be posting a who's who of my favorite people over the next few days just for you my dearest chickadees. **

**You better play catch up fast. I have a feeling that the volume on the Upper East Side's amp is about to go way past 11. Until next time –**

**You know you love me, xo xo**

**The Warbler**

**Blaine William Anderson-Berry aka BB **

**17 years old**

**Student at The New York School of Performing Arts; **_**the**_** elite school for wannabe LaPones, Timberlakes, and Clooneys**

**New and improved, now with more rainbows and unicorns, best friend of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, son and heir to the Hummel Automobiles Inc. Empire**

**Brother of Rachel Barbra Anderson-Berry, 16 year old, loud mouth diva**

**Son of Robert Anderson-Berry; former Tony winning Broadway star turned Brooklyn artist and gallery owner; and Daniel Anderson-Berry, former lead singer and guitarist of that band you think you've heard of, current talent scout for Smythe Records. **

**Co-lead singer of NYSPA's glee club, The Songbirds**

**Co-captain of NYSPA soccer and fencing teams**

**Wants to be a singer/songwriter; needs to be in K's life; has quickly flown into my sight line since Q split**

**BB started out as just another Brooklyn Boy, trying to fight his way out of the outer boroughs but since saving K's limited edition 'God Save McQueen' scarf from a possibly horrifying pond death in Central Park last year the two have been inseparable, except when K remembers that he has a BF. BB's had his heart on his wing for K since Pre-K and with Q back, it's only a matter time before M takes off and leaves K flying solo. Better move fast BB, that's one songbird that won't be on his own for long. **

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel does not get flustered. He does not get rattled. He does not even get a little bit shaken. What he does get is even, and if you dare cross his path, you better watch out because you, your sister, and your sister's boyfriend's cousin won't have a reputation to stand on when he's done.


End file.
